The Witch Of Endor
by itslikenature
Summary: Saul was desperate to speak to Samuel, however, he had been dead for quite some time. So Saul travels to Endor to seek the services of a witch to speak to him from beyond death's door.


The Witch Of Endor

**************************************

As some of you may know by viewing my profile, I write in a Live Journal Community called storytellersong. At this community, each week we are given a song prompt and asked to write a piece based on the inspiration we receive from the song. I mostly write original work for these prompts and also post them at under the same username I have here, but this week I wrote what would be classified more as fan fiction, seeing as how it is based on 1Samuel 28, from the Bible, thus I can't really take credit for it being my own. Right? Right? :) Anyway, I hope you'll read it and let me know what you think. Oh, btw the song that I chose was _**Lost**_ by Nox Arcana.

**************************************

The battle was yet to begin. King Saul, who had lost favor in the Almighty's sight, became weary and fearful as the battle, that would decide the fates of both armies, loomed dreadfully over him. When Saul saw the vastness of the Philistine army he was overcome and became frantic and consumed with fear.

King Saul spoke to the Almighty asking for guidance, but no answer came, so he quickly made plans to travel to Endor to seek the services of a medium, The Witch Of Endor. Having only recently lost Samuel, the prophet and earthy tie to the Almighty, to death's cold slumber, he felt lost and out of touch, so this plan was devised to seek guidance from Samuel, the prophet, from beyond the grave.

Saul dressed himself and two of his men in ragged clothing. Then, under the cover of darkness, they made their way to Endor. His disguise was necessary, for only recently had he banned the mediums and all those who called upon the spirit world.

Through the darkness they traveled until at last they reached the woman's house. Saul himself approached the door and knocked. When the woman answered, he simply said, "I am in need of your services. I must reach a man who is now dead."

"What? How can you come to my home and ask such a thing of me? You know that Saul has decreed that any who claim to be mediums or spirit reachers will be put to death. Have you come here to bring death upon me? Are you trying to deceive me into bringing about my own demise? I'll have nothing to do with it. Be gone," the witch said, as she tried to close the door on him.

He forced his hand between the door and the frame, prying it open as he spoke in a low, but frantic tone.

"I swear on the name of the Almighty One and take this vow that as sure as He lives, no harm will befall you. You have my word."

"If I were to call upon the dead, who would you want to reach?" she said, looking at him with a sideways snarl.

"You must call upon Samuel, the prophet," he replied, with sweat now forming on his brow.

She opened the door slowly and waived a hand for him to enter inside, looking out the door behind him, before closing it, sealing the two of them in her home. She proceeded to the middle of the room and sat down on the floor, resting upon her bent knees.

She loosened and lowered her head garment and placed her palms upon her thighs. Her breathing became slow and steady, her head dropped back, as if to look at the heavens, but her eyes remained tightly closed. Within moments, her head came forward and she opened her eyes, then spoke.

"Samuel, the prophet, I call upon thee. Come forth so I might see you and speak to you."

Moments passed and Saul watched with guarded tension as he took in her every move. Her eyes began to focus across the room, and he could see that she was looking at someone, or something. He followed her gaze, but saw nothing.

Then the silence of the night was broken as the woman, the witch, screamed, "you, you have spoken deceit to me! You, you are Saul!"

Saul stretched out his hand to touch her, but she pulled away from him, never letting her eyes lay upon him, as she continued to be fixed on the far side of the room.

"Do not be afraid. You have my word, my oath. What do you see? Who is it?" He asked.

"I see an old man wrapped in a long flowing robe."

Saul knew immediately that it was Samuel and bowed down before him.

"Why have you called me back from death's slumber?" A withered voice called out from the old man.

"I am deeply troubled. The Philistine army has waged war against me and my people and the Almighty has left me, He no longer councils me in my dreams or through my other prophets. So I am here to seek your help and advice." Saul declared.

"Why should you ask me when the Almighty has left you and is now your enemy? The Almighty has begun the fulfilment of His word and the kingdom is being torn from you and will be handed to your rival, the man you've sought to destroy, David. The Almighty has done this because of your insulant regard for His command to destroy the Amalekites with a fierce and might blow. You will be delivered into the hands of your enemies by the Almighty tomorrow, then you and your sons will join me at death's door. Then the entire Israelite army will be brought to its knees before the Almighty. " Samuel replied.

Saul was overcome with grief and despair, falling paralyzed on the ground from his fear. He was weak from lack of food, so the witch offered to feed him. He refused, but soon, with the aid of his men, she was able to persuade him to eat. She wanted him to leave her home as quickly as possible.

She prepared unleavened bread, and roasted a fatted calf for King Saul and his men to eat, the last meal which they would consume. After the meal was finished, Saul and his men again traveled into the night.

Saul thought during the trip back to his waiting army about his life, the good and the bad that he had done, and knew that tomorrow would be his last day on this earth, for he knew of the Almighty's word and believed what the prophet Samuel had told him.


End file.
